


Strange Cravings (or Overboard)

by premature_assassination



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Stuffing, soul vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premature_assassination/pseuds/premature_assassination
Summary: Weapons do eat souls, but they really shouldn't have too many at a time.





	Strange Cravings (or Overboard)

Giriko was always happiest when he got a chance to grind a few people into sawdust. In a fight with DWMA agents, he didn’t have to hold back. And so he wore a manic smile while tearing them open with his chains, blood soaking his clothes. Afterward, he was left with the corpses, and better still the souls that had inhabited them.

“Should we move on to the next point?” one of the Arachnophobia members in his squad asked.  
“Giriko?” another piped up when he didn’t answer.  
“Yeah, yeah,” the demon weapon said, “You guys move on, I’ll catch up.”  
“Are you su-” the second speaker was cut off by the first.  
“Don’t bother, man,” he cautioned, “You don’t wanna mess with him when he gets that look…”

‘That look’ manifested as a gleam in his dark eyes and a toothy grin of anticipation. What Giriko felt when presented with an opportunity like this was a hunger no human could understand. All weapons crave souls, and it had been some time since he was last allowed to have one. He was practically starving.

As the rest of the team moved on, Giriko approached one of the dead opponents. The small orb that had been his life force hovered just above, bright blue and glowing, so serene and pure.  
Giriko licked his razor-sharp teeth, a small stream of drool spilling onto his chin as he snatched the soul out of the air and brought it to his waiting mouth. He shoved the entire thing in whole, biting into the soft material, feeling it squish between his teeth and roll over his tongue.  
The chainsaw moaned with pleasure as he swallowed, letting the soul ooze down his throat and pool into his stomach. He’d nearly forgotten how sweet fresh souls tasted, and how good it felt to devour one.

He repeated the process with two more, sighing contentedly as he patted his belly, feeling the weight of the slightly swollen paunch in his hands. Normally, a meal like this would be enough for a weapon; souls tend to be heftier than they look, heavy and filling. Even Giriko knew better than to go too overboard, but…  
He was still hungry, and it would be such a waste to leave so many delicious, innocent souls behind…  
A few more wouldn’t hurt, he decided, eagerly gulping down another.

He blissfully munched on some of them, reveling in the feeling - the texture in his mouth, the way it slid down and settled into his tummy.  
Others he didn’t bother chewing, slurping them up, swallowing them whole and humming in satisfaction as the weight of them forced his stomach to expand.  
Soon, it felt like too much trouble to heft his bloated belly, so Giriko gathered several of the remaining souls and found a place to lounge beneath a tree. He lost track of how many he ate, only stopping when his glutted gut began to rumble. Looking at the engorged mound of flesh now, he could tell he had definitely passed overboard.

To make matters worse, all the souls crammed so tightly into his belly were beginning to jockey for space, squirming and churning and leaving Giriko to deal with a bout of hiccups.  
“Urgh,” he moaned, “-hic- Aw shit… -hurp-”  
He gave his stomach a few pats, hoping to calm it or at least work up a good belch. No luck; instead, the souls seemed to wriggle even more.

“H-hey,” he growled, wincing with pain and nausea, “Chill out in there, ok?”  
His stomach gurgled ominously in response, extra gas traveling up through his chest before erupting from the chainsaw in a loud, wet burp.  
“Oh, fuck…” he groaned, burping again as he began to rub soothing circles into the sides of his aching gut.  
There was a reason he wasn’t allowed to gorge himself like this, he realized. Too bad he had to go and make himself sick to figure it out - a thought that passed his mind at the same time he released another queasy belch.

“-hic- Oooh…” he moaned. He was going to need some time to sleep this off.  
It took some effort, a lot of huffing and groaning, but he finally got on his feet. He held his distended belly with both hands, an attempt to keep it from lurching too suddenly. He could still feel the restless souls struggling inside.

He could hear the other squads still fighting in the forest around him. He was in no mood to rejoin the fray, with his stomach stuffed and throbbing. Stifling another thick belch, rubbing his taut tummy gently, he wandered off to find a quieter place for a nap.


End file.
